Sonim
|birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = |genre = J-pop |occupation = Musician |active = 2000-Present |agency = Harmony Promotion (2000-2009), NASA Entertainment (2009-2012), No.9 (2012-Present) |label = Toy's Factory, Harmony Records |acts = Tsunku, EE JUMP, Wada Kaoru, Tomboy }} Sonim (ソニン; real name Sung Sun-Im 성선임) is a Japanese pop singer and actress. She gained notoriety when she joined the Tsunku produced group EE JUMP in 2000. Profile *'Real Name: ' Sung Sun-Im (성선임) *'Stage Name:' Sonim (ソニン) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kochi, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 159cm *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Pig (Boar in Japan) Biography Personal Life Her ancestors had migrated from South Gyeongsang Province, South Korea to Japan, making her a "Zainichi Korean". She is a supporter of LGBT rights,"第25回レインボー・リール東京～東京国際レズビアン&ゲイ映画祭～" (in Japanese). Rainbow Reel Tokyo. 2016-7. and is also a vegetarian."私のベジらいふ" (in Japanese). Official Blog. 2011-5-27. 1999 In 1999, the Hello! Project group Morning Musume was holding its third generation audition titled Morning Musume 2nd Tsuika Audition and upon the recommendation of a friend, Sonim participated but ultimately was not chosen for the group. Following the conclusion of the audition, she was scouted by Fukuda Asuka's manager and Harmony Promotion president Wada Kaoru. 2000-2002 In January 2000, Sonim and Goto Yuki, the brother of then Morning Musume member Goto Maki, formed the group EE JUMP produced by Tsunku, managed by Wada Kaoru and they released their debut single, "LOVE IS ENERGY!" on October 18, 2000. In August 2001, Goto took a break from the group following an altercation with their manager, and Sonim recorded the group's fifth single titled "WINTER -Samui Kisetsu no Monogatari-" as a solo, released on November 28, 2001 and credited as "EE JUMP featuring Sonim". On April 12, 2002 FRIDAY magazine published photos of Goto at a hostess club and reported that he was drinking underage, and as a result the group announced their disbandment, and their first album which was scheduled for release on May 9 was cancelled. On August 21, 2002 she released her debut single as a soloist titled "Curry Rice no Onna". 2007 In November, Sonim collaborated with Osawa Akane to form the unit Tomboy, and they released their debut single "Superstar" on November 14, 2007 under Avex Trax. Discography Singles #2002.08.21 Curry Rice no Onna (カレーライスの女) #2002.11.20 Tsugaru Kaikyou no Onna (津軽海峡の女) #2003.04.16 Tokyo Midnight Loneliness (東京ミッドナイト ロンリネス) #2003.10.08 Goukon Ato no Famiresu Nite (合コン後のファミレスにて) #2004.02.11 Hontou wa ne. (ほんとはね。) #2004.09.15 Jigsaw Puzzle (ジグソーパズル) #2005.01.13 Asunaro Ginga (あすなろ銀河) #2005.09.14 Chiisana Yoru Tabi (小さな夜旅) Albums #2003.05.14 Hana (華) Publications Photobooks *2003.07.25 Sonim Mania (ソニンまにあ) *2004.06.10 Gekkan Sonim (月刊ソニン) *2006.02 digi+KISHIN girls Sonim (digi+KISHIN girls ソニン) Works Theater # Sweeney Todd (2007-2011) - Johanna # Miss Saigon (2008-2009) - Kim # Henry VI (2009) - Joan la Pucelle (Joan of Arc) # RENT- Mimi (2010), Maureen (2012-2015) # The Threepenny Opera (2014) - Polly Peachum # Mozart (2014) - Constanze # Wuthering Heights (2015) - Isabella Linton # Dance of The Vampires (2015-2016) - Magda # Kinky Boots (2016) - Lauren # 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille (2016-2018) - Solene Rigot # Beautiful - The Carole King Musical (2017-2020) - Cynthia Weil # The Rocky Horror Show (2017) - Janet Weiss # Marie Antoinette (2018-2019) - Margrid Arnaud Trivia *When EE JUMP was formed in 2000, the group and its members were signed to Harmony Promotion which was created by Up-Front Agency in 1994. *As a solo artist, her first four singles and album was produced and written by Tsunku. References External Links *Official Twitter *Official No.9 Profile Category:Off Topic Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Tsunku Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Avex Entertainment Category:March Births Category:Pisces Category:1983 Births Category:Pig / Boar Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation